Curious
by sunnyplace123
Summary: Yukina comes to the Human World for the first time and her boyfriend Kurama is stuck explaining everything to her. Poor Kurama.... Rated for language and suggestive themes in later chapters. ON HOLD
1. Departure

a/n: Hi! This is my first Yu Yu Hakusho fic I've ever written so NO FLAMES please! I do accept constructive criticism though. This is going to be a multi-chapter fic and it might take me a while to update because I tend to get BAD cases of writers block. Oh and one more thing, read and review please! Thanks! Enjoy! 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yukina stared curiously out the window of Kurama's front room. This was the first time Yukina had been to the Human World. She was especially excited when she found out her boyfriend Kurama would be the one to show her around.

She glanced over at him to see him give her a small smile. Yukina thought back to when her and Kurama had first started going out. She was terrified that her newfound brother, Hiei, would kill Kurama for even THINKING of going out with his beloved little sister. But surprisingly, Hiei graciously accepted that fact but, rather unsurprisingly, gave Kurama a STERN warning that if, as the temperamental fire apparition put it, "You even look at her the wrong way, there would be nothing left of you to bury after I get through with you, fox."

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Kurama stand up. "Are you ready to go Yukina-chan?" he asked softly. Yukina jumped up out of her chair and said in a quite excited tone, "Of course Kura-chan! I'm more than ready!"

Kurama walked over to Yukina, took her hand, then said with a small smile on his face, "Then let us be off! We have a lot of places to go and many, many, many things to see around here."

Yukina and Kurama walked outside. Kurama walked over to his car (a black Ford Mustang convertible!) and held the door open for her. Yukina walked towards it slowly. Yukina asked, "What is this thing?" Kurama smiled patiently up at her. "It's called a car," he explained. "Humans ride in them to get around rather than walking from place to place." Yukina stared at the car for a while then said with a smile "Alright!" then climbed into the passenger seat.

As Kurama drove off, Yukina thought to herself, _This is going to be easier to learn than I expected._


	2. The EVIL Dillard's!

a/n: Okay everybody! Here's the next chapter! I am soooooooo sorry it took so long to write this chapter. I really haven't had the time to write much this summer because I've had to help with a building project, I went on vacation, and had a MAJOR case of writers block. And another thing before you start reading, I've put a event that actually happened to me in this story. R&R please!

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or Dillard's! (No duh…)

_This is going to be a bit more difficult to explain than I expected. _Thought Kurama as he drove down the road. _She really knows nothing of Human World._ He glanced over at her from the driver's side.

Yukina was looking out the passenger window. Kurama smiled at how child-like she was acting. It was rather cute.

Occasionally Yukina would point at something and exclaim "Kurama-kun! What's that?" or "Look! What's that thing?" and Kurama would patiently explain each thing she pointed out.

"What is that Kurama-kun?" she said, pointing at a billboard along the side of the road. Kurama said, "That's called a billboard. Humans use them to advertise for a business or a product they would like to sell." Yukina shook her head. "No, I mean the thing on the billboard."

Kurama looked over at the sign. It showed a picture of a man smiling and holding a bottle of pills. To his horror, he realized what was being advertised on the sign. It was an advertisement for (dun dun dun duuuun!) Viagra.

Heat rose to his cheeks as he searched his mind for an answer. _I've got to give her an answer! I don't want to lie to her but the right answer would be very…inappropriate. Hiei would KILL me if I told her what Viagra was for, if he even knows himself. Think, Kurama, think! You know you have a brain, use it!_

"Come on Kurama-kun! What is it?" Yukina's words brought Kurama's mind back to Earth. "It's…well, uh… Yukina-chan! We're here!" As the mall came into view, Kurama let out a breath he didn't even realize he had been holding.

Yukina stared out the window at the enormous building. "So this is…what did you call this place again?" "It's called a mall." Kurama said as he drove around, trying to find a good parking spot. After a while, Kurama found a parking spot relatively close to one of the doors.

Unfortunately, they parked right near the entrance to Dillard's. Since that was the only entrance anywhere near where they parked, they had to go in there. "Dillard's" Yukina pronounced slowly. "What do they sell there Kurama-kun?"

But Kurama was lost in his own thoughts. He was remembering the first and only time his mother had brought him inside that wretched place…

_:Flashback:_

A five year-old Kurama stood outside the entrance to Dillard's, holding his mother's hand tightly. Little Kurama looked up at his mother with curious emerald eyes.

"Oka-san? What are we doing here?" Kurama asked his mother. "Oh just a little clothes shopping, Shuichi-kun. You will be starting Kindergarten soon and you'll need new clothes. You're growing so much that every time I turn around I have to buy you new clothes." Shiori Minamino said, looking fondly down at her son. So little Kurama and his mother trudged on into the store without a single look back.

_:5 minutes later:_

Poor Kurama was being pulled here and there and everywhere. He thought his little arm was going to be yanked off. And the other women weren't helping any either. Most of the time he was surrounded by women pinching his cheeks and saying, "Awww! Isn't he so adorable?" or "Oh, he's just so cute!" It was rather annoying! But after what seemed like hours of torture, his mother finally pulled him away from the rabid ladies. _Thank you mother,_ he thought._ You've saved my life twice now!_

While Shiori stopped look at the selection of make-up and perfume, Kurama watched a little girl about his age walk up to a gumball machine with her mother squealing, "Oh mommy can I please have a gumball, pleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaase?" The mother looked down at the child with a smile. "Alright Maya. Here's a quarter." As the mother pulled out her coin purse, a quarter fell out, unnoticed by all. All except the keen eyes of Kurama.

While Maya and her mother put the change into the machine Kurama, being the expert thief he once was, snuck up behind the gumball machine and waited. When they left Kurama snuck around to the front, looked to the left, looked to the right, then quickly snatched up the shiny coin. He looked down at the coin and started laughing like a maniac, rocking back and forth while saying "My precious, my precious!" (a/n: sorry about the Lord of the Rings reference. It just fit!)

He then turned around to show his mother his shiny new quarter when he realized that she wasn't there! _Ok _Kurama thought. _This isn't going to be too bad. I'll just calmly walk around the store until I find mother. I'm not gonna freak out._

_:10 seconds later:_

Kurama was running back and forth around the store, on the brink of tears. _All I see is clothes,_ he thought._ Clothes and mirrors. Clothes, mirrors, clothes, mirrors, clothes, mirrors, eww what's that?_ Kurama looked around and saw that he was in the lingerie section. "I'm surrounded!" Kurama whispered franticly. "In front, behind, to the left, to the right… THE EXIT!!!" He saw the glorious exit sign shining brightly. He turned and ran straight for it. Closer, closer, and closer it came._ I'm almost there!_ He thought happily. Until…SMACK!!! He ran straight into a mirror.

Poor little Kurama had had enough. He just sat there wailing until someone from mall security had found him and brought him back to Shiori

_:End Flashback:_

Kurama was brought back to the present by Yukina's voice. "Kurama-kun! You never answered me. What do they sell at Dillard's?" "Wha…? Oh! Uh…mostly clothes and things like that." Kurama answered, still kinda spaced out. _Alright _he thought _Here we go. _Kurama took Yukina's hand and walked determinedly through the door.

Well here ya go! What did ya think? Review and I'll mention you in the next chapter!


End file.
